Trapped! Part 1
by Lupineleigh
Summary: Warning: animal abuse and dog fight. Steele frames Balto for mauling a sled dog. Balto's family set out to rescue him and end up in more trouble. Sequel to "Balto and the Bounty Hunter."


Trapped Part 1

_ Perviously, Balto and Kodi went to Aleu's island to warn her about the approach of hunters in an airplane. They met Aleu's family, including Balto's siblings and succeeded in helping everyone. Now they're on their way home, with Aleu and her twin pups accompanying them._

"This is Nome?" Tundra -the five-month-old with the white blaze- asked Balto with wide blue eyes and a waving tail.

"It sure is." Balto smiled. "No other place quite like it." Balto noticed Tamara, the white-faced pup, looking around uneasily.

"Where are all the animals?" Tamara asked, her ears and tail lowered nervously. Kodi laughed.

"The only animals you're going to see here are dogs, humans, cats, birds, and two polar bears."

"I can't believe we're back already" Aleu exclaimed. "It took so long to get to the island the first time, I thought it would take two days to walk to Nome!" Balto laughed.

"That's because last time you were running away, not running to it. You had no idea where you were going then."

Aleu ignored Balto's comment, keeping her eyes focused on the buildings and shipwreck that were just coming into view.

"I can't wait to see Mom again! She'll be so surprised when she sees the twins!" Aleu's blue and gold eyes were dancing with light. Balto and Kodi smiled at each other as they enjoyed Aleu's excitement and imagined the look on Jenna's face. Tundra was bouncing with each step, his gray and white tail curled over his back. Tamara grew more apprehensive but her own tail formed a tight bun as she set her mouth in a tense line and pointed her ears toward the nearing city.

The five wolf-dogs reached Balto's boat within several minutes. Balto looked at Aleu questioningly, wondering if she wanted to stop by her former home to visit Boris or continue on to Jenna's house. Aleu smiled and veered toward the trawler, answering Balto's question. Kodi and Tundra followed Aleu but Tamara bolted ahead of them, readily accepting the change of direction for a chance to explore.

Suddenly Tamara ran into a shaggy white leg and found herself looking up at a grinning polar bear. Tamara shrieked and poor Luk's smile disappeared as he scrambled away from the terrified pup. Muk ran up to his brother to see what was the matter and Tamara screamed again, startling the smaller bear into a frenzy. Aleu, Balto, and Kodi laughed and Tundra squealed in delight. Suddenly the sound of flapping feathers joined in the raucous.

"What's going on up there?" Boris's squawk echoed over the tittering dogs and squeaking bears.

"Uncle Boris!" Aleu bounced up to the old goose, dancing in circles around him as he tried to follow her movements.

"WHAT! _Honk!_ What's going on? Stop with the bouncing and make with the talking! I'm getting dizzy!"

"It's me, Uncle Boris! Aleu!"

"Aleu? You came back?" Boris fell over and struggled to focus on the familiar face as his head continued spinning.

"Aleu! We missed ya!" Muk cried as he and Luk scrambled over to give Aleu a hug. Aleu giggled as Luk gave her cheek a sloppy kiss.

"I missed you too! Oh it's great to be back home again!"

Muk was helping Boris stagger to his feet when he looked at Tamara's small gray form, seeing her crawling backwards.

"Who is that?" Muk asked, pointing a claw at Tamara. She backed into a bucket full of ice water, which drenched her and splashed all over the deck. Boris slipped and fell backwards with a squall and the bears grunted and squeaked as they tripped over each other. Balto and Kodi lost control as they both landed on their stomachs, laughing. Tundra and Aleu managed to stay dry by jumping up on the deck railing.

"What a mess!" Boris fumed. "I just mopped up an hour ago and look at this! Fur and feathers and wet slop all over the place! Who did that? Who's going to clean this up?"

Luk shook his head and pointed at Muk, who put his paws on his hips.

"Well, it wasn't my fault! She knocked it over!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... it was an accident..." Tamara stammered as her teeth chattered. Aleu jumped down beside her and licked her cheek.

"Nobody's mad at you, Tammy. That's just the way Uncle Boris talks. Are you alright?" Aleu nuzzled Tamara.

"Is she one of yours?" Boris asked as he started to put two and two together. Aleu nodded and continued mopping Tamara's coat with her tongue. Balto padded over to her and spoke up.

"She's Aleu's, alright! Boris, this is Tamara. Over there is her brother, Tundra. Kodi and I met up with them yesterday." Balto started to chuckle again. "You should've seen Tammy two days ago when she stood up to a neighboring wolf pack! She sounded just like her mother, with that same blue-eyed glare! The alpha wolf let her pass without argument! You would have been so proud! I know I am."

Tamara looked up appreciatively at her grandfather. Balto winked at her. Then a shiver ran up Tamara's back. Balto noticed and headed to the cabin. He returned with his old faded blanket and offered it to her. Tamara stood and shook off before letting the blanket drape over her back and shoulders. She sighed gratefully and found a dry sunny spot to lay down. Aleu smiled and nuzzled Balto's neck. Muk waddled over to the youth to introduce himself and Tundra padded over to sit beside his sister and study the bears.

"'Ello, Tamara, Tundra! I'm Muk and this here's my brother, Luk. We've been friends of Balto's since he was about your age. Of course, we were about your age, too. Maybe a little younger..." Muk put a paw on his chin thoughtfully as he glanced up at Luk. The blank-faced bear simply shrugged. Tundra and Tamara looked at each other and smirked.

"Maybe we'd better stay here for a while and let Tam dry off before we head into town." Kodi offered, watching the pups.

"Good idea, Kodi," Balto said. " You and I can let your mother know we've returned and come back for Aleu and the pups later."

"Okay, Papa," Aleu said with a hint of a sigh. "Just don't tell Mom about me or the twins! I really want to surprise her." Balto smiled.

"No problem."

A few minutes later, Balto and Kodi reached Jenna's house. As Balto lifted his paw to scratch on the door, Kodi stepped back and spoke up.

"You go ahead, Dad. I'd like to catch up with Dusty first."

"Sure, Son."

Balto watched Kodi trot away. He smiled, thinking about his own feelings when he was still dating Jenna. He raised his paw and scratched lightly on the wood, putting his ear against it. When no one responded to his summons, he trotted around to the back door and let out a soft howl. Soon Jenna peeked out from an upper story window. She beamed and went down to the back door, flipping the latch with her nose and pushing the door slightly. Jenna's plumy tail waved gently as she trotted up to Balto. She greeted him with a mellow voice, but the brightness in her eyes betrayed her excitement.

"Hello, Balto." Jenna touched noses with him. "So, how'd the trip go?"

"Great. We got in touch with Aleu and were able to warn everybody in time. The plane flew over us but everyone got away safely."

"How is Aleu? Did you actually get to see her?" Jenna's ears nearly touched in her eagerness.

"She's doing great! She has a mate now and Kodi and I got to meet him. He's a nice, respectable young fellow and takes very good care of his family... Speaking of family, I met some of mine."

"What? You mean you saw..."

"I have six siblings and three of them are in Aleu's pack! Two sisters and one brother are friends of Aleu's mate, and two other sisters are in a neighboring pack. My other brother lives on the mainland somewhere..." Balto's eyes rolled up dreamily. "It was wonderful, Jenna! Kodi got a chance to play with his aunts and I got reacquainted with all of them. I know what happened after I was separated from them. I wish you could have been there, along with all our pups! The island was beautiful with hundreds of caribou and other animals."

"That's wonderful, Balto! But... how did you get ON the island?" Jenna arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. Balto grinned.

"I'll let Kodi fill you in on that. Come on, let's go see Boris."

"You haven't seen him yet?" Jenna stared in amazement.

"Kodi is supposed to check in with him after he sees Dusty. We'll probably catch up to him on the way." Balto walked away, hiding a smirk. Jenna followed, eying his back suspiciously.

They reached the trawler without coming across Kodi or anyone else. Balto was so close to bursting with laughter he had to turn his face away from Jenna's to keep his secret. They went up the ramp and Balto called out to Boris.

"Boris, are you there?"

"Of course I'm here! Where else would I be? Unlike some dogs I know..." Boris added in a mutter.

Jenna was about to ask about Kodi when someone came up behind her.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Sweetheart, how did... Aleu!" Jenna jumped back in surprise as Aleu ran up to her.

"You came back! How are you? Oh, I've thought about you so much! I..."

"I missed you too, Mother." Aleu cut Jenna off by nuzzling her neck. Jenna returned the embrace before taking a step away.

"Aleu, you've grown! You look taller than your father!"

Aleu grinned and ducked her chin. "Not quite that tall."

Balto grinned behind her.

"Mama, I've got a big surprise for you and if I hide it a moment longer I'm going to jump off this boat! Follow me!" Aleu led the way to the cabin. Flabbergasted, Jenna followed, then stopped abruptly.

"Are they..." Jenna started.

"Hey pups!" Balto announced, coming up from behind Jenna.

"Papa!" Tamara used Aleu's term. Tundra called out "Grandpa!"

Both pups tumbled to Balto's feet. Jenna beamed as she stepped closer. Aleu grinned.

"Mom, meet the newest members of our family, Tundra and Tamara. Pups, this is your grandmother, Jenna."

Jenna looked up with wide eyes. An embarrassed smirk crossed her face.

"That's okay, they don't have to call me..."

"Grandma?" Tundra asked, moving closer to Jenna and peering at her curiously. "You look a lot like Uncle Kodi, but your nose is shorter! Like a pup's!"

"That's because she's a husky. Dogs look a little different from the wolves you're used to being around." Aleu broke in.

"You can call me Nana, or Jen, or something like that if you'd like." Jenna blurted, smiling out of one side of her mouth.

"Nana Jen? That sounds funny!" Tundra grinned.

Tamara slowly moved towards her grandmother. Jenna smiled encouragingly.

"Do all dogs look like you?" Tamara asked, studying Jenna's face.

"No, dogs can come in all shapes, sizes, and colors. I'm not even typical for a husky! Red ones like me are usually lighter in color."

"Oh." Tamara looked at her feet uncomfortably.

"Tell you what. If you want to, I can show you around town and introduce you to other dogs. There are lots of dogs that would enjoy meeting you." Jenna offered.

"Really? That'd be swell!" Tundra bounced up and down. "Maybe we can get something to eat too! I'm starving!"

Balto laughed.

"I think we can arrange that." He looked at Jenna, who smiled back at him. "So, what do you think about a walk?"

"May we, Mom?" Tamara asked Aleu, her blue eyes lighting up hopefully.

"Of course! I'm coming, too! Afterall, Nome used to be my home as well." Aleu smiled as she joined her cubs.

Muk and Luk watched the canines walk down the ramp into town. Luk started whimpering and Muk patted his leg.

"I know. I wish we could go into town like that, too."

Boris shook his head and went back to mopping the deck.

* * *

Balto, Jenna, Aleu, and the twins strolled through the main street; the adults talked casually about buildings, people, machines, and all the other wonders the twins would discover. They stopped in front of the general store, finding Mr. Dutchinson outside, holding the door open for a man who was trying to carry too many things at once. Tundra stared in amazement and Tamara backed away while Jenna slipped past the men to find Dipsy in the back of the store. Balto, in the meantime, urged his family out of the street so the shopper could pass without tripping over canine paws.

"Dipsy? There you are." Jenna trotted up to the spaniel mix.

"Hello Jenna, nice of you to drop by! Care for a bite?" Dipsy offered a stick of beef jerky. Jenna flattened her ears for a moment, then raised them again.

"No thanks, Dipsy, but I know someone who would really appreciate that offer! Would you mind coming outside for a bit?"

"Sure. I'll just get a doggie bag to go!" Dipsy snatched a sack and started dragging it to the store front. Jenna stopped her and reassured her that a few strips would suffice. Dipsy reluctantly pushed the bag back where she'd found it and carried a mouthful of what she'd already stolen. Dipsy's owner was closing the front door again when Dipsy and Jenna reached it. He let them out with a pat on the head and Dipsy grinned.

"I'm getting so good, I scare myself." Dipsy announced proudly.

"I wouldn't call that good..." Balto raised an eyebrow as he approached from around a corner. Aleu and the pups followed Balto out of the alley. Dipsy stopped and stared.

"I don't believe it." She said, her green eyes widening.

"Would you mind sharing with Aleu and the pups? They just got here." Jenna encouraged. Dipsy dropped the jerky and pushed it to the family. All three piped their thanks and sampled it appreciatively. Tundra was especially impressed and sniffed around for more. Dipsy stared at him and Tamara for several more moments until Tamara returned her stare with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, sorry..." Dipsy snapped out of the trance. "It's just that I wasn't expecting you to look like..."

"A wolf?" Tamara asked, one eyebrow arching.

"A dog!" Dipsy continued. "Aleu, I thought you were with a wolf pack!"

"I am!" Aleu protested, astounded. "Their father is pure wolf. They're just throwbacks to their grandparents and great grandparents on my side of the family."

"Oh, well, that explains it then. I've gotta tell Mel..."

"Dipsy, wait. The fewer dogs that know about the pups, the better." Balto interrupted, stepping in front of her. Kodi came up the street at that moment and joined them.

"What do you mean, Papa?" Tamara asked, looking nervous again.

"I mean, you guys don't need a swarm of attention right now. The best way you can see town is by blending in."

Kodi studied the twins thoughtfully, then his face lit up as an idea hit him. "I know just the thing! Come on, everybody! We're going to the Boiler Room!"

Balto and the others bid Dipsy a good day and followed Kodi.

Soon, the family was at the door to the Boiler Room waiting for Kodi to return. He pushed the door open a few moments later and invited everyone in. The mail team was gathered together with welcoming smiles and Dusty walked up to Aleu and the pups.

"Hello. I hear you guys would like to take a tour."

"We sure would!" Tundra exclaimed, bouncing excitedly.

"I don't know... I'm starting to have doubts..." Aleu started.

"Nonsense! All the humans know me and the team. If you stay with us, they will just think you're all a bunch of huskies. Plus, as long as you stay away from my human, nobody will think twice about seeing a licensed husky taking her pups for a stroll." Dusty raised an eyebrow and smirked at Aleu. Aleu looked back at her blankly. Kodi grinned and padded up to Dusty.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Kodi told Dusty as he reached for her collar. Dusty lowered her head and stepped back, leaving it in his jaws.

"What...are you doing?" Aleu asked, tilting her head. Kodi drew alongside Aleu and held the collar in front of her.

"Don't cha get it, Sis? You're going to be Dusty for a day!"

"What! How..." Aleu moved away from Kodi, staring at him like he'd lost his mind. Balto interceded.

"That's a great idea, Son. Aleu, you and Dusty share the same facial marking and colors. No human will ever look too closely at you if you stay near the other dogs."

Jenna was getting the same idea.

"Do you remember how to act like a dog, Sweetheart?" Jenna inquired.

"Mother! I've been running wild for over a year now! Even if I did, I would get the signals all mixed up!" Aleu stated, flabbergasted.

"All you have to do is ignore most of the commotion in town..." Jenna started.

"And wag your tail..." Kodi added.

"And bark if any human calls to you." Dusty commented. Jenna took a breath and finished what she'd started.

"And remember that you're pretending to be Dusty. If you run into Rosy, she might recognize you, but she'll just assume you have an owner when she sees the collar. You've got nothing to worry about!" Jenna encouraged.

"Oh...Okay." Aleu surrendered, lowering her head and letting Kodi put the collar on her neck.

"Now you look like a dog, Mom!" Tundra smiled exuberantly.

"No, you don't." Tamara interrupted quietly. "You still have the air of a wolf."

"What do you mean?" Kodi asked, but Balto understood.

"Aleu, your head and tail are too low. You need to relax, not slink."

"But I'm not slinking, Papa! This is me! I am relaxed!" Aleu protested. Balto shook his head.

"Dusty, stand next to Aleu."

Dusty did as she was told.

"Now both of you, stand at attention."

Dusty's tail curled and head shot squarely over her shoulders. Aleu's tail stiffened behind her and her head moved just a little higher than her withers. Aleu was taller than Dusty but her pose made her look smaller. Balto raised an eyebrow and Aleu glanced at Dusty. Noting the difference, Aleu matched her pose to the husky's. Now Aleu overshadowed Dusty and bore the jaunty air of a confident dog. Tamara nodded in agreement when Balto and Aleu caught her eye. Tundra curled his tail and squared his shoulders proudly. Tamara matched him. Dusty grinned at both of them.

"Okay, Sis." Kodi spoke up again. "You ready to go down town?"

"I think so..."

Balto nuzzled her reassuringly.

"You'll be fine."

A few minutes later, Kirby, Ralph, Kodi, Aleu, Tamara, and Tundra trotted out of the boiler room together. Dusty settled in for a nap since she was interrupted by Kodi earlier and wanted to catch up on her rest. Balto and Jenna left her and headed over to Jenna's house, talking about how Dingo, Saba, Juneau, and Denali would react to the news that Aleu was back with pups of her own. As they passed the Post Office, Duke stepped out and called to them. Balto and Jenna both went to him for his friendly voice and caresses. The blonde pilot stroked both dogs, then took Balto's head in his hands.

"Hey boy, I've got some news for you! I just acquired a bachelor's pad a few blocks from here! Looks like I'll be stationed in Nome for a while. You wanna check it out?"

Balto glanced at Jenna. She smiled and headed home on her own. Balto grinned at her back and turned to follow Duke down the street. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Duke stopped and knelt in front of Balto.

"This is just a sign of our friendship for now, but if you would like, I'm looking for a roommate." Duke pulled out a shiny brown collar inlaid with gold studs. It was a smaller, newer version of Steele's golden collar, with one big difference. It had a nameplate in the center titled "Balto: Hero of Nome." Though Duke couldn't see his reaction, Balto got misty-eyed looking at the collar. A dream come true...

Duke slipped the polished leather around his neck after holding it out for Balto's inspection. Balto accepted the gift humbly and licked Duke's fingers after the buckle was fastened. Balto shook his head to fluff his ruff around it, adjusting to the weight and feel of it.

"You like it, huh?" Duke smiled. "How about that tour, now?"

Balto panted appreciatively and clung close to Duke's heels. Soon they were standing in front of an old oak door, which Duke put a key to and swung open. The room was small and sparse, but occupied by a bed covered in furs, a chair, a table, a fireplace, a lantern, and a rug. Next to the bedstand, a large blanket spread across the floor with two bowls a few feet away from it. Balto looked up at Duke, who gestured him inside. The wolf-dog padded through the room, sniffing and looking about. He could smell mice, leather, wood, oil, smoke, bacon, grease, moth repellent, wet wool, and humans. There was no sign a dog had ever been here except for the bowls. Balto investigated them and found clean, temperate water (a nice change from slush puddles) and a strange dry kibble inside the other. It smelt faintly of meat and corn, so he licked it experimentally. Though bland and stale, it wasn't too bad. Next Balto checked out the blanket. It was thick wool, a fiber Balto thought was only used for women's coats and clothes. Duke didn't protest to anything, so Balto scratched the blanket, circled three times and lay down with a contented sigh. Duke laughed and sat down on the bed, pulling off his boots.

"Looks like you approve of the joint."

Balto watched Duke without raising his head, feeling suddenly sleepy. Duke stroked his head and took off his coat.

"I don't suppose it would hurt to take the afternoon off for a snooze..." Duke smiled, crawling into his own bed. Both man and dog yawned and stretched and drifted off with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A few hours later, Balto was awakened by a glare from one of the windows. The low sun meant evening was on its way and Balto started to worry about Aleu and the pups. He shook himself awake and padded up to the door, only to find it too heavy for him to push and the upper hinge too high to unhook. He scratched uneasily at the unyielding wood, then tried the window. Finding it sealed, he crossed the room to Duke's bed. Watching the man sleep, Balto weighed his options. He didn't want to be rude by disrupting Duke, but he really wanted to check on his family. Being trapped inside the room made him feel like he was in a cage, causing him to pace uncomfortably. He sniffed for any sign of outside air to lead him to an escape route, but all he found was the fireplace and that was too steep. Or was it?

Balto reared up and dug his claws into one of the old stones in the chimney. It was cobbled all the way up, permitting toe holds for a limber dog. Balto was just about to try it when he heard Duke sigh and move the covers. Balto dropped on all fours and padded over to him, his toenails clicking on the floor. Duke spoke to him quietly, inviting him up on the bed. Balto jumped up to lick Duke's face, but got back down shortly and trotted over to the door. Duke grinned and stretched.

"Sorry, boy. I guess I didn't give you a chance to take care of things before we turned in. Here you go!"

Duke opened the door and Balto bolted out onto the street. Going in a full gallop, he headed to the trawler. He found Kodi on the deck, playing with Tundra and the bears, and Aleu in the cabin with Tamara. Balto smiled at the boys and went into the cabin, to be greeted by Aleu's smile.

"Hello, Papa. I thought we'd be more comfortable here than anywhere else."

"Of course." Balto nuzzled Aleu and looked down at Tamara's sleeping form. "So, how was the tour?"

"Perfect. All the human children played with us and shared their lunches and petted us. The pups had a blast, and they got to meet other pups about their age. I think they might even have a few new friends now!" Aleu smiled. "We saw Juneau and Saba. They were playing with their girls so they got a chance to meet the pups. They were so surprised! Jun' looked like she was going to swoon from all the excitement, but her girl gave her a bite from her sandwich. That revived her pretty fast! Sab' and Tun played tag and Tam got a massage from Saba's girl. Then Kodi took us to see Dingo and Denali later on and they were more excited than the pups were. All of us played together and chatted for well over an hour. After all that playing, Tammy looked like she was ready to drop, so Kodi brought us back here after returning Dusty's collar. Tundra's too excited to sleep but Tammy crashed as soon as we got here. I think she's had a bit too much excitement over the past few days." Aleu licked her daughter's forehead tenderly. Tamara twitched in her sleep but didn't wake up. "So what about you, Papa? Where have you been all day? I thought you were going to stay with us."

"I've been having a bit of excitement of my own. Remember when I talked to you about dreams and what I used to daydream about before I became famous?"

"About making a home with a human?" Aleu asked, her own eyes looking a little dreamy.

"Yes." Balto raised his head and turned his neck slightly until the twilight flashed on his throat.

"Wow!" Aleu exclaimed as the glint of the name plate and studs dazzled her.

"Yeah... Duke bought a house downtown and he took me over there to show it off. I think he wants me to stay with him..." Balto smiled reminiscently.

"You're not going to accept that, are you?" Aleu asked suddenly, her eyes flashing as she sat up to look him in the eye.

"What? Well, I..."

"You'd be giving up your freedom forever!"

"I didn't..."

"And what about your heritage? Are you just going to turn your back on the woods and pretend you haven't been living in wind and snow for the last five years?"

"Aleu, wait..."

"No, Papa, you listen. When I was yearning for a home of my own, the one thing you kept telling me was that someday a human might take me away from Nome and I'd never see you or Mom again! What about Duke? He's the pilot who took that hunter to my valley!"

Balto bristled. "Now just a..."

"And he let that man shoot you..."

"Aleu!"

"And now he's stationed in Nome. Did it ever occur to you that he might not stay in Nome forever? That he might go back to Anchorage, or Juneau, or Applegate, or Nenana, or where ever it was he came from?"

"Aleu, please..." Balto pleaded, looking in Aleu's eyes. She looked away for a few moments before sighing heavily.

"Have you spoken to Mother, yet?"

Balto sighed and looked away. "No. All I could think about was finding you. I haven't even had a chance to think this over yet."

"I know..." Aleu said softly. He met her eyes as she continued. "Just don't make up your mind until you've thought it out and talked it over for a while. Please?"

"Of course. I'll go talk to her now."

"Okay. Goodbye, Papa. Tell Mom I love her."

"I will." Balto watched Aleu over his shoulder as he walked away. His paws felt ten times heavier than they had ten minutes ago, but he took a moment to check in with Kodi and get his opinion about Duke. Kodi had similar concerns, but less agitation at the news.

Aleu watched Balto leave. She sighed again and looked at Tamara. The pups seemed to be fitting into Nome life pretty well and they were both happy so far. Aleu was happy seeing her mom and siblings and finding out what all had changed. Yet her heart was burdened by the responsibilities of her pack. She thought about Kazan, her handsome mate, and what he might be doing right now. Aleu had promised him and the pack she'd return soon and she intended to, but she wondered if her pups would.

Balto arrived at Jenna's just as Rosy was going to bed, so he lay down in the snow to watch Rosy's bedroom window. He could just make out Mr. and Mrs. Brown tucking their daughter under the covers and kissing her cheek. Her small arms reached out for a hug and all of them seemed happy and peaceful. Balto smiled warmly. He used to dream about having a small human to play with during the day and watch over at night. However, he liked Duke's soft voice and smile more than he would have thought possible. He wondered what life would be like with Duke. Sure, he'd have to stay close to the pilot, but the man spent a lot of time flying and talking to Nome residents. Balto wouldn't have to be confined to the musty house more than a few hours every night and he'd still be able to see his family everyday. Wouldn't he?

The light went out in Rosy's room and Balto waited a few more minutes before scratching on the back door. Mr. Brown opened the door, blinding him with a lantern. Mr. Brown smiled.

"Balto! I should've known you'd stop by for a visit. Come on in. Jenna's in the den right now."

Balto padded past the man's legs, waving his tail gently. He met up with Mrs. Brown, who greeted him with a pat on the head and a few kind words before he continued on. He found Jenna gazing at the fireplace, drowsily watching the flames die down. She turned when Balto neared her and smiled.

"Hello again."

"Hey," Balto responded, settling next to her and shifting until his shoulder touched Jenna's. "I just checked in with Aleu. She's staying at the boat for the night."

"I figured she would. How was your day with Duke?"

"Pretty eventful."

Balto showed Jenna his collar and explained everything, from finding a blanket and bowls set out for him, to Aleu's argument.

"I haven't decided anything yet." Balto reassured Jenna when he was through.

"Sounds like Duke is willing to let you do what you want." Jenna said thoughtfully. "Perhaps you could just spend the evenings with him inside and stay outdoors the rest of the day."

"I thought about that. I'd really like to join him when he flies."

"No reason why you can't. You could go with him on his trips and spend the rest of the week with the family. Stella can look after Boris and the bears when you're gone and you could spend a night or two with them once a week."

"Muk and Luk stay in the woods most of the time now. They usually stop by when they're bored. As for Boris, with Stella around, he'll have plenty to keep him occupied. I can probably get by with just a few visits a month. But what do I do if Duke is stationed elsewhere? Do I stay or do I go?"

"I can't answer that, Balto. Only you will know then." Jenna said softly, looking him in the eye. Balto sighed.

"I know."

"Maybe he's here to stay." Jenna added encouragingly.

"Maybe. Then I wouldn't have to worry about leaving you."

Jenna smiled and both of them snuggled together. Jenna drifted off and Balto watched her sleep for a while before dozing off.

* * *

_Balto was standing in a circle of light, darkness closing in on him. Men's voices jeered and shouted and wolves growled. Surrounded, Balto stood firm with a pounding heart; he refused to run or fight. A dog leapt for his throat and he stepped aside. The voices grew louder until they changed into a snarl. Suddenly Balto found himself flying through the air, dangling over a cliff. As he sought to climb back up, he saw Aleu go over the edge on a different side and heard someone scream his and her names. Then he fell into darkness..._

Gasping, Balto woke with a start. He looked around and found Jenna beside him. The room was dark and some embers were glowing in the fireplace. Realizing he hadn't been asleep for long, Balto tried to settle back down, but his afternoon nap had left him wide awake. He got up and reluctantly left Jenna's side for the back door. After looking over his shoulder for a few moments, he stretched to reach the latch. Slipping out into the cold, he pushed the door into place with his nose and trotted off into the night, alone in the mellow moonlight.

Balto couldn't make up his mind where he wanted to spend the night. He didn't want to chance waking up the pups and Aleu by going to his boat, nor did he want to awaken Jenna. The door to Duke's house was too heavy to pry open and the boiler room was occupied by Kodi and the mail dogs. Balto stared up at the sky, seeing patterns in the stars that resembled Jenna, Aleu, Duke, Rosy, and lastly Aniu. The white wolf's face silently stared back at him from the moon.

"Where do I go, Mother?" Balto whispered quietly. "Where do I belong now?"

Not far away from the wolf-dog, a white face watched from the woods. Black lips peeled from white teeth. The canine growled softly and stole closer to the unaware half-breed sitting completely exposed in the open.

Balto still had his eyes cast up when he heard a faint sound behind him. He turned to face it, but didn't see any sign of motion. He sniffed about but eventually shrugged it off. It must have been the wind...

He looked at the moon once more, only to find that a cloud had obscured it, leaving only a faint halo to betray its location. Balto narrowed his eyes...the cloud had two tiny holes in the middle that were taking shape. Just as he realized the cloud had become a wolf head a roar sounded next to him and two white paws struck his shoulder. Rolling on his back, Balto looked up into a familiar face: Steele!

Outraged, Balto flew off the ground for Steele's throat, missing by inches to take some black fur off his neck. Spitting it out, Balto braced himself a few feet away to watch his opponent with bared teeth. Steele laughed in his face.

"So, BINGO, having a nice chat with the sky?"

"What are you doing here, Steele?" Balto growled, the yellow in his eyes glittering.

"Really, I expected more from you, Balto. A nice hello, where did you come from, how've you been since being thrown out; that sort of thing." Balto didn't budge and Steele smirked. "Well, since you asked, I was brought back to town by my human. He went looking for me." Steele's blue eyes narrowed smugly. "You wouldn't know what that's like, would you, Lobo?"

Balto's fur bristled.

"My human's looking for new recruits for MY team. A few wheel dogs, an extra swing dog... and a female!" Steele grinned deviously, his eyes sparkling as the moon emerged from behind the cloud. Balto took note of the moonlight and considered it a sign that any personal danger to him had passed. He came up with a response.

"You'd better stay close to your owner, Steele. The town dogs will chase you out again and not even a human will be able to drive them off."

"I'd like to see them try." Steele glowered with his fangs bared. He stared coldly at Balto for a moment, then turned away. "I'll get my way sooner or later. You'll see, Wolf-dog." Steele strode back into the shadows. Balto sighed as he watched him go. He finally walked over to a boulder that jutted sideways a foot off the ground and curled up underneath it.

* * *

A snuffling noise and a familiar grunt woke Balto that morning. He groaned and stretched, only to hit his head on the boulder. Moaning, Balto shook and rubbed his head as he heard giggling next to him.

"What are you two doing?" Balto addressed the polar bears.

"We thought you'd like to go for a walk with us. We were going to get some breakfast when Luk here saw you sleeping. He said we... Well what do you mean "we"?" Muk broke off to argue with his brother. Luk squeaked and gestured as Balto emerged from his cramped nest, popping some stiff joints.

"He says 'he' will catch some herring for you, if you'd like, that is." Muk finished.

"No thanks, guys. I had a rough night and I'm heading to the trawler to get some more sleep. I'll get some grub later."

"But Luk and me wanted to go fishing..." Muk whined, Luk nodded in agreement.

"You can go fishing on your own. You don't need me." Balto grouched.

"But, what if we drown? Who's going to save us..."

Rolling his eyes, Balto stopped and faced the bears, putting a paw on Muk's back.

"Muk, do you remember the fight with the grizzly bear?"

"The one where the ice broke and both of you fell through?"

"Yeah. Remember what you and Luk did?"

"We dove in after you and... of course! We swam and we rescued you all by ourselves!"

"That's right. You two were heroes that day! And I'm sure you will be fine today. If you fall in, you can swim out. There won't be any ice to deal with."

"Righty, then. Bye for now. Luk and me need to get some breakfast."

Balto watched the bears march off and shook his head. At least they wouldn't be bothering him for a little while. He walked back to the trawler.

Though he had hoped to get some peace and quiet, Balto found Tundra and Tamara on the boat, playing hide and seek in the cargo hold and chasing each other. He greeted them and inquired about their mother. They told him Aleu was getting acquainted with Stella, who had just flown in. Balto thanked them and left them to their play, shaking his head over youthful energy. If he'd had as busy yesterday as they were, he wouldn't feel as robust today as they did. He walked up the ramp to the upper deck, where he found Aleu and both of the geese. Stella had a wing wrapped around Boris, who was completely unaware of anything except Stella. Aleu was giggling when Balto trotted up.

"Hey Stella," he greeted the goose first.

"'Morning, Balto. How are you feeling? You look a little under the weather." Stella said, not looking particularly concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's just say I had a rough night and leave it at that. The bears got me up just an hour ago."

"Well, no wonder you look tired! Get some sleep! I'll find you some food." Stella took off, leaving Boris laying on his back in puzzlement.

"Hey, where did she go? Balto! Where have you been?" Boris pushed past Aleu, interrupting her before she could say anything to her father. Aleu rolled her eyes and walked ahead of Boris and Balto, studying her dad as she passed him.

Knowing Boris would not like hearing that he'd slept out in the open instead of coming home to the trawler, Balto told him he was at Jenna's. Aleu listened and narrowed her eyes suspiciously but Boris didn't catch on to the hesitation in Balto's voice.

Balto headed for the cabin with Aleu and Boris in tow. Aleu diverted Boris's attention from Balto by asking him to check on the pups for her. Though Boris protested, he agreed provided he didn't become a chew toy. Aleu promised him they were past the teething stage and that they would settle down for a story. Boris gave in readily and Balto flashed a knowing smile.

"You certainly know how to strike a bargain." Balto looked up at Aleu after he checked on his blanket. It was still damp from yesterday's accident so Balto left the cabin to lay down on the deck instead.

"I lived with Uncle Boris long enough to know what works. So, where were you? I know you didn't stay with Mom all night."

"How would you know?" Balto asked, still smiling.

"Papa..." Aleu protested. "I know you just as well as Uncle Boris. I could tell by your expression that you weren't telling Uncle Boris the whole truth. I'm surprised he didn't ask you the same thing! Besides, Muk and Luk wouldn't go into town to wake you up, so I know you were somewhere around the woods."

"The truth is, I did stay at your mother's for a few hours, but I woke up from a dream..."

Balto told Aleu all about the dream, knowing she would understand it better than Jenna or Boris. She listened carefully but didn't have any suggestions. He also told her about the incident with Steele, which left her shocked.

"Why did he attack you and leave? That doesn't seem right..."

"I don't know. I've been wondering the same thing; I think Steele has something else in mind."

"Like what?" Aleu asked. She had heard stories about the big husky from sled dogs in town when she was a pup, but Balto and Jenna never told the pups the whole story about Balto's journey to fame. They only heard the story that humans tell. Balto sighed and started from the beginning, starting with the race where Balto grabbed Rosy's hat and finishing with Steele's exile. Aleu shook her head.

"There's no telling what Steele's going to do, Papa! He might go after Mom again, or he might attack you when you're alone!"

"If I stay with Duke, Steele will never get a chance for that."

Aleu rolled her eyes. "Oh, Papa! That pilot can't protect you! He'll be off in his plane, not looking out for you!"

"I'll stay at Jenna's when Duke goes for a flight. She's going to need protection, too."

"Papa, let my brothers and sisters look after Mother. If you stay with her, Steele will get both of you!"

"You may be right, but no place is safe from him if he gets control over the town dogs again. I'll get Doc to hold a town council and warn everybody to watch out for each other."

"Okay. I'll go with you."

Suddenly Stella landed in front of them with a fish in her beak. She dropped it at Balto's feet. "Say, where do you think you're going? I thought you were going to rest."

Balto padded around her. "Stella, I need to go into town for a little while. I'll catch up on my rest later."

"Not without eating, you aren't! I spent two hours trying to catch enough food for those squirmy grandkids of yours. You are going to stay and eat this fish while I go pick up the rest of my catch. By the way, where is Boris?"

"Uncle Boris is telling stories to the pups. That will keep them quiet for a while if you want to join them." Aleu offered.

"Why not? I love hearing his stories. Especially when they involve _him_." Stella took off.

Balto looked down at the fish.

"Well, there's no point in wasting it. There's enough for both of us." Aleu frowned but she agreed after a moment and they shared the meal.

Balto and Aleu walked side by side into town. They had just gotten within sight of the boiler room when Steele strutted out of the shadows in front of them. Balto raised his hackles and Aleu stared, perplexed by her father's unusual aggression and uncomfortable under the husky's stare.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Steele grinned, licking his lips. "A wolf and a mutt. How sweet. Too bad you're on the wrong side of town, Lobo!"

"What is your problem, Blackie?" Aleu snapped. "Haven't you got anything better to do than to taunt my father?"

"Your father?" Steele's eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed in a smirk. "Ah, I should have guessed. I see the family resemblance..."

"Aleu, you're not helping..." Balto said in a strained whisper out of the corner of his mouth.

"Who's your mommy? A flea-bitten street mongrel?" Steele pressed, moving closer to Aleu so he could stare down at her. Instead of lowering her head as her father did, Aleu squared her shoulders and stood as tall as she could. She quickly realized the husky was nearly twice her size, but she pretended she hadn't noticed by looking him straight in the eyes. Steele was not accustomed to dogs meeting him eye-to-eye, but he looked pleased instead of angry.

Balto saw the change in Steele's expression and shouldered his way between Aleu and Steele.

"You've had your fun, Steele, now leave us alone!" Balto bristled in front of him.

"Oh, and why should I?" Steele lowered his head so that he met Balto's eyes squarely.

"I'll summon the town dogs."

Steele stood his ground and Aleu bared her teeth. Steele noticed her stance and took a step away. Balto continued.

"When the dogs fight, humans come with clubs and whips, Steele. The only way you'll get out of here soundly is if your master comes along."

"Alright, Wolf-dog. You win: for now. But don't forget...you're not the only one with friends here. Someday, I'll make you pay for every moment I was in exile, and you'll be begging me to kill you!"

With that said, Steele turned, kicked some snow in Balto's face, and strutted away. Balto shook his head and glowered in the direction of the black and white tail. Aleu snorted.

"Humph. That went well..."

"Aleu, next time... Oh, never mind. I'm glad you're alright." Balto said. "Come on, we don't have much time before Steele rallies everyone on his own."

Both canines left the street for the boiler room, where they met up with Kodi and the mail team. Balto sent Kodi to find Doc and rallied the rest of the team to spread the news about Steele. Soon, Nome echoed with barks and howls as each dog passed on the news, with varying reactions from everyone. By night fall, the boiler room was full and Balto conducted the meeting with Doc.

Aleu returned to the boat to relieve Boris of babysitting duties. Tamara and Tundra were having the best day of their lives. They had played hide and seek on the boat, listened to Boris's stories about Russia and Balto's puppy days, and visited Rosy with Jenna and Saba while their mom and grandpa were away. They returned to the boat just before Aleu got back and Saba played with them a little. After hearing their stories, Aleu mentioned dinner and led them to the woods.

Though Tundra saw this as an opportunity for more fun and adventure, Tamara was leery about leaving the boat so soon. Her mother wanted to take them hunting, like wolves, not to humans and houses for food, like dogs. She was just starting to get used to how things worked in town and was getting to like being around so much action. It was much better than staying with the same packmates all day, worrying about ethics and making someone mad. Nome's dogs were easier to talk to, and friendlier than anyone in her pack. Tamara decided she was not going to return to the island, but would her mom let her stay behind?

Aleu and the pups met up with Muk and Luk, who showed the twins how to fish and taught them a few new games while Aleu tried to catch a rabbit. Aleu failed in her hunting, but both pups were successful in catching a couple of fish. Aleu grinned in embarrassment and shared sushi with them. She didn't particularly enjoy the taste as it reminded her of her days on the boat, wishing a human would find her and take her to another home. It also made her think about the island, which seemed farther away now than it had yesterday. She was still haunted by the meeting with Steele and she hoped she could return home without any further meetings with him.

After the meeting was over, Balto headed to Jenna's to check in. He looked through the windows and saw Rosy brushing Jenna's fur. Deciding he wasn't going to interrupt, he turned towards Saba' and Juneau's house. He saw his beautiful daughters playing with their girls, so he moved on. Denali was curled up in a basket near the kitchen stove in his house while his little girl read a book with her mom. Balto moved on and found Dingo laying side by side with his boy.

Seeing his family safe and happy, Balto smiled and trotted out to the boat. Boris was alone on the trawler, sound asleep. Guessing the reason, Balto left him and tracked down Aleu and the pups. He saw the three of them with Muk and Luk and chose to move on rather than get squeezed by the bears. After being awakened so early this morning by the bears, Balto figured he'd had enough time with them for one day. He was reluctant to leave without saying hello, but he returned to the boat. He was relieved to find that his blanket had finally dried off and he snuggled underneath it with a sigh.

A little while later, Balto was awakened by voices and footsteps. Aleu and the pups had returned. Tamara had thoughtfully brought back an uneaten fish for dinner and she set it down in front of Balto. He smiled.

"Looks like you've had a pretty good day!"

"The best!" Tundra butted in as he sat down next to Balto. Balto munched while Tundra went on to talk about everything he'd done with family and friends, including the fishing episode. Tamara filled in the details and Balto and Aleu listened. Finally the pups wore themselves out with talking and started to doze off. Suddenly Tamara rolled over to Balto's feet.

"Papa, when Mom goes back home, can we stay with you?" she asked, her eyes droopy but concerned. Balto looked up at Aleu in askance. She lowered her head in thought for a moment before she answered.

"I brought them here so they would have the freedom to choose. If they want to stay, I can't make them go." Aleu said softly.

Balto turned to Tamara and whispered gently. "You'll always be welcome wherever I'm at."

"Thanks, Papa." Tamara smiled sweetly and curled up with a satisfied sigh.

Balto licked her head for several minutes until Tamara was fast asleep. He looked up at Aleu and saw her doing the same to Tundra. After a few more minutes, Aleu met Balto's eyes. She smiled and spoke softly.

"Kazan and I do this every night. Did you know it's actually against wolf policy to let a male into my den?" Balto shook his head in answer. Aleu continued. " I don't mind because you were with Mom from day one. I trust Kazan with the pups and I don't care what tradition says. I told the pack about you and said I knew Kazan was not going to attack the pups or let anyone else do so either. Some of the older females still mutter about it, but almost everybody else has accepted my way. Aunt Micha even said that in some places, mothers give birth right in the middle of the pack on open ground. It's too dangerous to do that with all the hawks and wolverines where we live, but it proves that some wolves think it's okay to have newborns around the father."

"I think most dogs have the same maternal instinct as wolves. It was different with Jenna because she trusts me just as much as her humans. I'm glad too, because I wanted to see you. I loved all of you the moment I saw you." Balto smiled. Aleu returned the smile and yawned.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to turn in for the night, Papa. The pups woke me up this morning and they'll be up early tomorrow."

"Alright, Aleu. Sleep well."

Balto watched his family sleep for a while, debating on whether or not he should visit Jenna. Though he hadn't seen her all day, Jenna would still be around tomorrow and the next day. Aleu and the pups might not. Balto laid his head down and dozed off.

The dream came to him just as violently as before, jolting him awake. Balto shivered and looked around. Sunbeams dappled the interior of the cabin. Balto shook his head and rested a little longer until the sound of hushed giggling reached him. He smiled to himself. Tundra was up.

A few moments later, a gray ball of fur flew out from behind a trunk, aimed for Balto's back. Balto rolled over and caught Tundra as the pup landed on his stomach. Not a bit disappointed, Tundra laughed and licked Balto's nose.

"Morning! Are you up?" Tundra asked, his blue eyes dancing.

"No, but you're down!" Balto grinned, rolling the pup to the floor and pinning him. Tundra squealed and laughed as he pushed back on Balto's paws. Suddenly a second gray streak flew across the room and alighted on Balto's back.

"Now look who's down!" Tamara grinned.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Balto stood up and bounced Tamara in the air, catching her between his paws. Tundra jumped up on top of him and both pups started tickling Balto. All three of them laughed and wriggled together before Balto yelled out "Okay, I give, I surrender!"

Aleu giggled and nuzzled her father first, then each pup. "How 'bout we go into town again today and see if we can find some of your new friends to play with?" she suggested. Both pups heartily agreed.

Aleu led the way with Tundra behind her. Tamara paused and looked at Balto.

"Aren't you going to come?" she asked.

"Yeah, but just until we reach Jenna's. I didn't get a chance to see her yesterday and I would like to make up for it. You can come along if you'd like, but it might not be as much fun as playing with your friends."

"Actually, Papa, I didn't make any new friends. I just played along with some young dogs and humans. However, I'd like to get to know Nana's human better. She seems really sweet."

"Yeah, Rosy's always been that way. When I first came into town, a lot of humans threw things at me and chased me out, but when Rosy saw me, she gave me some food. I got that old blanket from her house. Boris and I owe our lives to Rosy for putting out scraps when storms kept everyone indoors. I'm grateful I had a chance to save her life in return."

"Papa, may I have a word with you?" Aleu asked, poking her head back in the cabin.

"Sure. Go on, Tamara, I'll catch up in a moment. What is it, Aleu?" Balto turned to his daughter.

"I think it's time for me to go back home." Aleu said steadily, looking him in the eye.

"Already? But you've hardly had any time here! You've barely had a chance to catch up with your mother and siblings, and the pups are still getting acquainted and..."

"I know, Father. And that's fine. They can stay. They know the way back if they want to return later. They're old enough to take care of themselves now."

"But they're only five months..."

"They're over five months now. They can provide their own food and find water, and they know the wolf code of ethics. They will be fine. It's time for them to decide their own destinies. Mine's already been chosen and I can't stay any longer, knowing that Kazan is taking care of the pack all on his own. I belong there, Papa, can't you see that?"

"I know, Aleu, but I think you're being too hasty."

"I'm too hasty! You're the one who wanted to jump into a whole new boat yesterday by spending all afternoon with that pilot instead of being with your grandpups!"

"Now that's not fair, Aleu, and you know it!"

"How can you talk about being fair? You didn't tell me why I was different until I was nearly killed by a hunter. Then you had to ruin all my hopes for a normal life without even giving me a chance to see things for myself! You always overprotected me, Father, until you nearly smothered me! Well I'm not going to make that mistake with my pups! They know what they are; they're getting a chance to find out who they are while they still have a shot at being accepted in both worlds!"

"Aleu, this isn't about what happened in the past. That's over."

"Is it, Papa? Or are you trying to protect me again by keeping me from leaving like your mother abandoned you!"

Balto bristled. "Stop it right now, young lady! You're going too far!"

Balto and Aleu stared each other in the eye for several long minutes. Heat radiated out from both of them as they stood their ground.

Aleu broke the silence. "You can take custody of the pups, now. It's what you wanted all along. Tell them whatever you wish."

With those last words melting off her tongue, Aleu turned her back on her father and ran out, jumping off the boat and running into the woods. Balto stood still for a long time, his chest heaving and face unmoved. Finally he let out a deep sigh.

" Alright, Aleu, have it your way..."

Balto walked out of the cabin, composing himself so he'd be ready to face the pups. They met him with instant questions.

"Where's Mother?" Tamara asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Isn't she coming with us?" Tundra asked, tilting his head.

"Guys, your mom is going back to be with your father."

"What!" Tundra started.

"She loves you very much and she's giving you a chance to decide your future. She said you know the way home and you can provide for all of your needs if you want to go back, but she's giving you time to learn more about the town and the other dogs."

"So she cut us loose?" Tamara asked in disbelief.

"You'll be under my supervision until you find out what home means to you, but yes. You're free to make your own choices." Balto said softly.

"Um, I don't think I want to play anymore." Tundra said softly, his tail ducking between his legs for the first time since Balto met him.

"Me neither." Tamara said, equally quiet.

"What ever you want to do is fine. I'm still heading to your grandmother's if you'd like to come."

"Okay." Tamara said, managing a slight smile. Tundra shook his head.

"Tundra, if you really want to be with your mother, you can still catch up to her." Balto said gently. Tundra brightened.

"I can?"

"If you hurry..." Balto said, gritting his teeth as soon as the words left him.

"Bye, Grandpa, bye, Tammy. Tell everyone I love them and really enjoyed meeting them. Maybe I'll come back someday?"

"You know the way, Tun. Good luck, Grandson." Balto called out halfheartedly.

"Bye Tun. I'll miss you!"

"Yeah, me too!" Tundra yelled back, already a ways off.

Balto looked at Tamara. She smiled up at him, looking a little sad, but willing to take on this new challenge. He smiled back at her.

"Let's go see your nana."

As they reached Jenna's house, Balto scratched on the front door and Rosy opened it.

"Balto! Hey, boy! Where've you been lately? I'm glad to see you, too!" Rosy giggled and hugged his neck. He licked her face and let her drag him into the house by the neck. "Jenna, Jenna! Come on, girl! Look who's come to see you!"

Jenna didn't need any encouraging. She had been in her basket when Balto arrived but was en route by the time Rosy called. She barked and bounced over to Balto like a pup. Tamara shrank back, overwhelmed by all the motion and noise. Rosy saw her and knelt down.

"Here puppy, puppy, puppy. It's okay. You remember me, don'tcha? I'm not going to hurt you."

Tamara smiled and stepped up to her. She had seen Rosy yesterday from a distance while visiting Jenna with Saba, but she didn't get to meet her earlier. She licked the girl's fingers as Rosy stroked her head lovingly. Rosy giggled softly and put both hands out for Tamara to smell. Tammy licked both of her hands and moved closer. Rosy reached for her slowly and picked up her off the floor (with great effort as the wolf-dog was almost as long as she was tall!) Tammy started to panic, but soon realized the girl was not going to drop her. Even if she did, it wouldn't be a long fall!

Rosy sat down on the floor and hugged Tamara to her. The pup gasped and looked at her grandparents for help, but Balto and Jenna just smiled at her and sat side by side to watch. Rosy crooned to Tammy and petted her until both of them started to get drowsy. Balto leaned against Jenna silently and nuzzled her cheek to say goodbye. She smiled at him and returned the nuzzle. With that, Balto slipped out the back door and headed down the street.

Seeing Rosy and Tamara together had reminded him of his dreams about having a human of his own and he suddenly realized he had left Duke alone for over 28 hours. Not wanting the pilot to feel abandoned, Balto headed to his house as fast as he could trot without drawing too many stares from humans and dogs on the street. His urgency kept the dogs from questioning him as he went by and nobody stopped him.

Arriving at the small house, Balto sniffed at the doorway. Finding Duke inside, he scratched at the door. Duke heard the small sound and came to investigate.

"Hey, Balto! I was beginning to wonder if you'd given me the cold shoulder. Got too many things on your mind, boy?" Duke scratched Balto's ears. Balto panted appreciatively and leaned against his leg. Duke stood up and stared down at the hybrid with his hands on his hips. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to you coming and going with all the friends you have around here. Just try to give me a little warning next time you decide to stay away for a couple of nights, ok buddy?" Duke smiled at Balto and let him in the room.

Balto found everything as he had left it: food, water, and blanket still waiting for him. Duke walked over to a table and sat down with a cup in his hand. Balto circled the room once to check on everything before joining Duke at the table, laying down at his feet. Duke reached down to pet him.

"I was hoping you'd come back soon. Get's kind of lonely when you don't have anyone to talk to."

Balto closed his eyes in empathy. He tilted his head slightly to guide the man's hand to a good spot behind his ear. Duke continued scratching and Balto sighed softly, enjoying his company.

The moment was spoiled when someone started knocking at the door. Balto and Duke both stood and Duke asked "Who could that be?" Balto sniffed and his fur rose on his back. It was Steele's human, Leonhard Seppela.

"Hello, what can I do for y..." Duke started to greet the bushy faced man when Seppela burst through the door and pointed an accusing finger at Balto.

"That wolf-dog...Balto. Is he yours?" Seppela snarled.

"In a way, yes. Why..."

"He attacked my dogs! He nearly broke my leader's leg and he tore my wheel dog apart! By law, every vicious animal is to be shot so hand him over!"

Seppela lunged at Balto, who stepped back with bristling hair, just as shocked as Duke.

"Balto? He's never hurt anyone! I don't believe this!"

"Believe it or not, he's not your responsibility anymore. Here, mutt!"

Seppela kept his burning eyes fixed on Balto as the wolf-dog dove from his reach and circled him, growing increasingly nervous. Duke stayed between the man and dog, keeping his back to Balto and blocking Seppela everytime he reached for him.

"Did anyone see him attack your dogs? Do you have any proof?" Duke demanded.

"Proof? You want proof? Come see for yourself!"

Seppela stormed out the door, still watching Balto over his shoulder. Duke followed him warily, stopping at the door and looking back at Balto. He frowned apologetically and closed the door, trapping Balto inside.

"Sorry, boy."

Balto stared hard at the door for a moment, his legs shaking. Hearing Seppela's accusations told him he was in danger and he was worried from the man's angry voice, gestures, and glare. He took a moment to pace and regain his composure before heading directly to the fireplace.

Meanwhile, Seppela took Duke and every man who was outside to his shed a block away. The doctor was already there, kneeling over a dog who was holding up a hurt leg. It was Steele and he howled in agony as the poor doctor swabbed disinfectant over his front leg. Duke and the other townfolk frowned as they circled around the man and patient.

"Is it true? Was he mauled by a wolf?" Rosy's dad, Mr. Brown, asked as he turned his coat collar up.

The doctor looked up and held Steele's paw out for everyone to see.

"These marks were made by either a large dog or a small wolf. The fangs went about 2 centimeters deep. Knowing Steele, no dog in town would go near him, not even a big one. It had to have been a wild one. The other dog's throat was torn and his legs were broken. Most dogs don't fight like that." The doctor shook his head slowly. He finished cleaning Steele's leg and wrapped it with cotton and gauze. Steele snarled when the doctor pulled the bandage too tight. The doctor jumped back and stood up to let the dog stand on his own. Steele rose slowly and wove unsteadily until he balanced on three legs. He held the hurt one up and tried to take a step. He fell over and the watching men murmured to each other. Mr. Brown spoke up.

"Balto was at my place the other night and there again just a few minutes ago. A dog like Steele would have left a mark on him, but he's clean and sound. He checks in with his family every day."

"He might have attacked when Steele and the others were asleep." a spectator exclaimed.

"They were all taken by surprise." Seppela said bluntly.

"Where was Balto yesterday?" a man asked Mr. Brown.

"Does he stop by your house every day?" a different man asked.

"No. Well, usually. Look, I know how this sounds, but I don't expect to see him around all the time. He's too independent."

"As in wild." someone else chimed.

"No!" Duke protested. "He's not wild. No wild animal would lick a man's hand and walk into his house. Think about what Balto's done for this town! He's a hero, not a monster! "

"He's part wolf. Hybrids are more unpredictable than pure wolves because they're not afraid of humans and they still have the wild coursing through their veins. They never know what they should be: a dog lolling at his master's feet or a wolf snarling over his prey." a man who was a respected dog breeder with Inuit contacts exclaimed.

"I've seen half-breeds tear at their mushers before. There's no controlling them!"

"There's still no evidence that Balto's responsible for this," Mr. Brown exclaimed indignantly. "Everything in his behavior shows a humble, gentle dog. You can't shoot him just for his breeding!"

"I'm not going to wait around for more evidence! I can't afford to lose any more dogs! No one can!" Seppela cried.

"First it's Steele, next it'll be children. We can't risk any dog running wild now, regardless of who he is. I'm sorry, Duke, Harold. But as long as Balto's a suspect, we can't free him." the doctor said gently, his face scrunched in regret.

"Mr. Seppela has a right to justice but I agree that Balto does not deserve to be put down. I say the right thing to do is sign him over to Mr. Seppela as a replacement for the dog he lost." the city's top official mentioned.

The rest of the men nodded their heads in agreement and followed Seppela as he headed back for Duke's house. Duke lingered for a moment and met Mr. Brown's eyes. Mr. Brown tipped his head gravely with a sad expression on his face. Duke closed his eyes and shook his head. The townspeople had already made up their minds and were behind Seppela. Balto's fate was now in Seppela's hands.

* * *

Balto's claws felt like they were going to rip off of his paws. He was in the chimney with all four feet vertically placed on one side of the small opening and his back leaning against the other. His hind legs shook from the effort and the roof seemed to be miles away. He stretched up to climb a little higher when he heard the door open, followed by a rush of voices that sounded like an ocean wave. Next, Duke called out to him.

"Balto? Where are you, boy?"

Taking a few moments to make up his mind, Balto dropped down in a cloud of soot to respond to Duke's voice. After he shook off the dust, he padded up to Duke and leaned against his leg. Unmindful of the filth, Duke caressed his head. Suddenly Duke dropped to his knees in front of the startled dog and took his ruff in both hands. Duke hugged his neck much the same as Rosy would and buried his nose in the dark gray ears. Balto met the man's eyes as he leaned away and clipped a chain to the brand new collar. An unshed tear sparkled in his eye as Duke scratched Balto's ears once more and stood up, reluctantly leading him outside. Balto followed obediently, watching Duke's face somberly.

"So long, pal." Duke whispered as he held the chain out to Seppela. Balto slammed on the brakes, digging his abused toenails into the threshold. Seppela growled at him and grabbed the scruff of his neck. Balto bristled but he didn't try to bite back. Suddenly the buckle on his collar gave way and was ripped from his throat while a heavy chain fell in its place. Balto's eyes followed the glittering collar as it drifted into Duke's hand. Duke wrung it and turned away.

Balto's stomach balled in a knot just as a coarse rope looped around his muzzle. The wolf-dog jerked his head back, only to be cuffed in the face and have more rope drawn across his nose and between his eyes, encircling his head. Bewildered, Balto tried to paw it off but was dragged savagely out into the cold street. The familiar buildings spun in front of his eyes as he tried to gain his balance; faces swam into his field of vision and he sought desperately for someone to rescue him. Then his eyes found what they were looking for: Harold and Ann Brown standing nearby.

Stumbling, Balto dug in and clambered to them until he saw Dingo. His tall, red and white son was frozen to the ground, his brown eyes wide and mouth ajar. Shame swept over Balto as he realized how he looked to the others. He tucked his tail and looked away from Dingo, only to find Saba standing two persons away. Her ears were flattened and her eyes glistened with tears. Juneau stepped up to her and glanced at her father. Her eyes widened for a moment, but her red-striped muzzle ducked down in sympathy. Darker Denali was not far from his sisters: his white muzzle and large eyes stood out in the crowd as he shook his head in disbelief, mouthing "No..." over and over.

The chain snapped against Balto's chin and he was forced to walk on. His eyes drifted back up to the Browns and he saw Ann lean her head on Harold's shoulder. He patted her hand and suddenly took a step forward. Balto's heart lifted with hope...

Mr. Brown strode up to the hybrid and knelt at his feet.

"We still owe you gratitude for saving our children. I know I for one will never forget you or your courage. There will never be another dog...or wolf, like you again." Mr. Brown took something out of his pocket and strung it around Balto's neck. Petting him, Mr. Brown stood and faced Seppela. "Treat him mercifully, Mr. Seppela, if you know what's good for you."

"What's that supposed to mean..." Seppela snarled.

"It means this dog has the hand of God on him and whatever you do will reflect on you personally." Mr. Brown stared into the man's eyes before returning to his wife.

Balto looked down. A tiny wooden cross hung from his neck by a thin chain. Though it meant little to him, he knew its meaning was powerful to the Brown family, along with many others in the town. He had seen larger versions of it at the church at the end of the street.

Seppela glared at Balto and the Browns for a moment, then gave a snort and tugged on the chain. Balto followed, his feet feeling heavy. He looked around at the rest of the crowd, finding everyone he knew: Mr. Dutchinson with Dipsy, Mr. Connors and Mel, the doctor, the butcher who threw out scraps for the town dogs, the fancy gray-haired lady with heavy perfume who doted on him as soon as he brought the diphtheria medicine. Near the end of the crowd stood Doc and the fisherman, Dixie, Sylvie, the gray terrier, the other various Nome canines, and Mr. Simpson with the mail team, including Kodi.

Kodi's eyebrows were furrowed in anger.

"He can't do this! My dad's a hero, not a murderer! Why is everyone letting him go like that!"

"Kodi, nobody can help your dad right now. Regardless of what he has or hasn't done, he's half wolf and he's always going to get the blame!" Dusty protested.

"Balto!" Rosy shouted, bursting through the crowd and throwing herself at his neck. "I won't let him take you away. I won't!" Tears streaked down her puckered face and Balto tried in vain to lick them off.

"Outta my way, girl. That's my property now." Seppela growled, jerking on the chain and forcing Balto to trip over Rosy's legs.

"No he's not! He's my friend!" Rosy screamed, her small hands still reaching for the staggering dog.

"Come on, Rosy..." Mr. Brown said gently, scooping her off the street and stroking her hair. Her face trembled in sobs and her arms stayed outstretched as she called out to Balto. Mrs. Brown stayed on the sidelines, unable to look at her heart-broken daughter or her crushed hero as she wiped her face freely.

Balto watched the family over his shoulder and nearly ran into the last and only person he wanted to see. Jenna was standing in the middle of the street, her brown eyes wide with unshed tears, her fur ruffled by the growing breeze. Once their eyes met, Jenna ran up to him and nuzzled his throat.

"Balto...I'm so sorry. No matter what happens, I'll always love you." Jenna's voice quavered.

The wolf-dog draped his head over hers, yearning to say something to ease his beloved's burden, but his jaws were cruelly clamped together, denying him this single wish. Just as Jenna started to draw away, Seppela stomped toward them and landed a kick in the middle of Balto's ribs.

"Come on, you! Get outta there!" Seppela's foot caught Jenna in the chest as she backed off. Kodi roared in outrage and flew at the man, covering an impossible distance from where he'd been standing. Jenna and all the other dogs shouted "No!" in unison and Balto jumped up to block his son's rampage. He looked Kodi straight in the eyes, willing him to save his own hide by backing down.

"Dad, I can end this now!" Kodi protested, anger still burning in his eyes but confusion and shock bubbling just beneath it. Balto shook his head firmly and walked away, trying not to limp in front of his son. Jenna reached Kodi and nudged him off the street.

"If you attack a man, you'll be worse off than your father." Jenna breathed to Kodi. "You'll be showing everybody in town that wolf-dogs are dangerous and put, not only you, but our entire family in danger. Control yourself, Kodi."

Kodi panted for a moment before replying very quietly, "I will, Mom."

The rest of the family and the mail team joined Jenna and Kodi and watched Balto's back as he continued treading on the path of misery. Balto glanced at them with every other step, still wishing for a way to tell them goodbye. A single tear stained his fur. Then voices drew his attention ahead of his captor.

"Is that Balto?" Kaltag's familiar accent rolled out.

"Unbelievable!" Star exclaimed.

"That's just wrong! I mean, look at him! He looks to be half-dead already! This has got to be a mistake!" Nikki said, shaking his head.

"No kidding! That is the saddest, the most despicable, the most revolting..."

"That's bad!" Star interrupted, but Kaltag, for once, ignored him.

"..thing anyone's ever done to a guy like him. Especially Balto! He's a hero!" Kaltag finished.

"Yeah." Nikki agreed. "Something's gotta be done about this."

"Heh heh heh heh," Steele's leering tone drifted over the others, leaving the trio in shock.

"Aw no, not him again." Nikki groaned. Star and Kaltag both glowered at the oncoming dog.

"So, this is the going-away party for our dearly departing "hero." I should have brought a cake. Then again, maybe THIS will do!" Steele turned and kicked a trash can lid into Balto's face. Balto lost his footing and fell flat on his side. Groaning, he dragged himself back on his feet just as he recieved another merciless jerk on the biting chain. He shook his head and glared at Steele, who grinned and turned his back on him. "And here's the frosting!" Steeled kicked a flurry of snow up on Balto's back. Balto looked away, refusing to give Steele anymore amusement at his expense.

"Come on, Steele. Line up!" Seppela called out to the dogs as he dragged Balto over to a waiting sled. Steele jumped up on the sled, wincing and whimpering as he lay down on a soft blanket of fur. Star, Kaltag, and Nikki were harnessed to the front of the sled along with two other teammates, but the lead spot was empty. Balto pondered over it until a big snow-white malamute stepped out of an alley and moved to the front of the line. Balto wasn't given anymore time to study it as he was jerked back to the side of the sled. His heart sank. He would be off the trail and unable to walk on trampled ground for most of the journey to where ever it was they were heading.

"Gee up, Snowball!" Seppela shouted. "Hike!" The team turned and burst out of town. Balto jogged near the wheel dog's heels for a while, but soon dropped back until he was even with Steele. Steele showed all of his teeth in a wide grin before snapping at Balto, making him jump and miss a stride, falling face first into the snow and dragging several feet until he regained his footing. Balto moved further back and paced himself. The team passed Boris and Stella on the trawler as they raced out along the shore.

Suddenly Tamara rushed up to the team from the boat, where she'd apparently been waiting for Balto to come home and missed all the commotion. Balto's eyes widened as he looked up at her, trying to warn her away, but she'd already been spotted by the others. Seppela barked orders to stop the team and reached for a flour sack on the sled. Tamara saw his actions and spun to a halt, pivoting around to run away. Steele, however, moved faster than either the man or the pup and blocked Tammy's escape route. Tamara narrowed her eyes and prepared to stand her ground when the sack swooshed over her head, trapping her. She nipped, kicked, scratched and screamed, but the end was tied off and she was dumped unceremoniously on the sled. Steele hopped back on and the team started up again. Balto's eyes fogged with grief and he could no longer see the trail. Nothing could compare to this sudden hopelessness...not death or loss of health or friends. Nothing.

* * *

The run lasted through the night and into the morning. Balto was unaware of the celestial movements as it seemed like he'd run for an eternity. His feet were past the stage of aching and burning; his legs and nose were numb and ears plastered with ice from his own frozen breath. He had ceased seeing or feeling anything, just the pounding in his eardrums of feet and heart and canine breath. Steele had grown weary of trying to torment him but Balto hardly noticed when Steele stopped snapping at his face and pawing at Tamara, who was still tied up in the bag. Balto could tell from the lack of scuffling that she'd given up fighting for now. They were both waiting for the trail to end, one way or another.

Finally Seppela barked out orders to halt and the white malamute stopped in its tracks. Star bumped into the big dog and it turned its head to stare at him for a moment. Unlike Steele, though, Snowball did not growl or snap at the husky, but merely looked in him in the eye to say "Be more alert next time." Star giggled nervously and grinned. Kaltag and Nikki both stared and muttered to each other about how things had been with Steele. The white dog didn't say anything and nobody spoke afterwards. Seppela walked around the sled to unharness the malamute first, stroking its head.

"Good girl, Snowball." Seppela said as Snowball shook to fluff her fur.

Steele and Balto watched the female with varying degrees of surprise and admiration. Suddenly Steele leaned down to hiss in Balto's ear.

"I told you my human was looking to put a gal on the team. She just came in from White Mountain. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to choose, but she's a beauty, isn't she? How 'bout a trade? You get the big one and I'll take... Jenna!"

Balto flinched away and glared at Steele with smouldering eyes. Steele grinned fiendishly and rose to hop off the sled, favoring his left front leg as he walked up to his owner. Steele nudged Seppela pitifully and got the man to escort him into a cabin. Balto sighed. At least Steele wouldn't be backtracking to Nome tonight.

Seppela returned a few moments later and led each sled dog to a kennel in a pen next to the cabin. With the exception of Snowball, who had openly looked up at the man's face, the dogs wagged their tails submissively and followed Seppela without looking around. After the last dog had been chained and the pen closed, Seppela took Balto to the porch and hammered a nail into one of the chain links. He hung the rest of the chain on a hook and left Balto standing alone.

Seppela took Tamara off the sled and carried her, still bound in the sack, to a small training pen on the other side of the house in sight of the porch. There he dumped her on the ground and tackled her before she could gain her feet. Successfully getting a collar around her neck, Seppela led Tamara around the pen several times. She dug her claws in and leaned back against the collar with gritted teeth. When that didn't work, Tamara shot forward, trying to drag the chain leash out of his hands. He jerked her back. Angrily, Tamara grabbed the chain and shook it in a vain attempt to break it, only to be pulled along by her teeth. Tamara let go and reluctantly padded near the man's heels, watching him warily. He grinned at her and fastened the chain to a fence post, leaving her alone in the pen.

Balto watched Tamara fight, hoping that she'd find someway to escape. When he saw the chain fastened to her neck, he turned and surveyed his own situation. He was the only one who had not been cooped up, only fastened to logs. He tested the strength of the hook and nail, but was disappointed.

After leaving Tammy, Seppela walked back up to the house, passing Balto with a burning glare that made the wolf-dog shrink back a step. Seppela went into the cabin and came out a few minutes later with a bucket full of food. He fed the sled dogs and tossed a few scraps to Tamara, but he didn't offer anything to Balto. Then he watered the sled dogs before going back into the cabin for the night.

Tamara scooped up a mouthful of snow to slacken her thirst, but Balto did not have that liberty. There wasn't any snow on the porch or anything resembling a water source. Balto swallowed hard and laid down, trying to get comfortable. Once his eyes closed, he was immersed in the dream again.

_A circle of light surrounded him but darkness closed on the perimeter. Men's voices jeered and shouted and wolves growled. Surrounded, Balto stood firm with a pounding heart; holding his ground. A dog leapt for his throat and he stepped aside. The voices grew louder until they changed into a snarl. Suddenly Balto found himself flying through the air, dangling over a cliff. As he sought to climb back up, he saw Aleu go over the edge on a different side and heard someone scream his and her names. Then he fell into darkness..._

Suddenly a scraping sound brought Balto to his senses. The cabin door swung and Seppela stepped out. He stretched and strode to Tamara's pen, leaving the door open. Moments later, Steele stepped out into the light.

"Did you get any rest last night, Bingo? You're going to need it. By the time this day is over, you'll be wishing you had died in your sleep!"

Steele flashed his teeth and lunged at Balto's throat. Balto met the onslaught with his shoulder and held his ground. Steele laughed in his face and bit his shoulder for good measure. Still wearing the muzzle, Balto was unable to return the favor. A snarl from Tamara drew Balto's attention away from Steele and the husky turned to look in the same direction.

"She's related, isn't she? Same color, same stubborness, and wolfish looks. Maybe we should get acquainted. What's her name?...Hah, I'm almost forgot! You couldn't tell me if you wanted to. I can help with that!"

Once again Steele lurched for Balto, catching the strap on top of Balto's head and jerking on it. Balto stumbled and lost his balance. Instead of attacking him, though, Steele yanked the muzzle off Balto's face.

"Wha...Why would you do that?" Balto stuttered as he moved his sore jaw.

"You'll see..." Steele said, his eyes glittering. Balto stood to question the husky when Steele threw back his head and howled. Balto's jaw dropped. Seppela turned to see what was going on and yelled when he saw Balto's open mouth. Brandishing a whip, Seppela ran up to the dogs and lashed Balto's shoulders.

"Back! Back, you murderous wolf! You dare molest Steele in my presence!"

Balto shrank away from the stinging lash as it fell on him several times. Seeing him cower, Seppela picked up a piece of kindling from the firewood pile and threw it at Balto. Balto ducked but Steele blocked him so that when the second piece flew through the air, it met its mark, striking his head. The last things Balto heard were Tamara's scream, Steele's snicker, and Seppela's heavy footsteps. Then nothing...

After seeing her grandfather fall, Tamara raged at the end of her chain. She jerked and slammed all of her weight against it. Seppela glanced at her and rubbed his beard thoughtfully for a moment. Then he turned and muzzled Balto a second time, taking up the slack in his chain so his neck just touched the floor boards. Seppela took Steele inside the cabin, but not before the dog cast a smug glare in Tammy's direction. Tamara sank to the ground and moaned miserably.

An hour later, Seppela harnessed the sled team and pulled out, leaving Balto and Tamara alone outside with Steele still in the cabin. Tamara kept a studious watch over Balto as he continued to lay sprawled across the porch. He started coming around just as Seppela returned, accompanied by a second dog team. Balto and Tamara both rose to their feet and Steele barked from inside the cabin as the men talked to each other over their dogs. The newcomer nodded his head and Seppela strode over to Tamara's pen. Tammy backed away as he approached.

Seppela brought a bale of hay into the pen with him and a long coiled rope. Tamara paced beyond the man's reach as he tied the rope to a flake of hay. A few moments later, Seppela stepped up to the post Tammy's chain was fastened to and reeled her in. Tamara set all of her weight against it, but she was no match for the man's strength. Grabbing her collar, Seppela pulled a noose over her muzzle and wrapped ropes around her, harnessing her to the hay. He removed the collar, leaving her free to move about the pen. Then Seppela backed away and lashed the air beside Tamara, urging her forward.

Tamara jumped and lunged, but pulled up as she felt the ropes tugging against her chest. The whip sung close by her head and she bolted forward. To her surprise, the hay followed her, bumping across the ground. She tried running from it, but it moved even faster. She turned to bite it, but received a lashing across the nose. The sting from it startled her into running again. Seppela moved to grab her as she swept past him, but she was jerked to a stop when he caught the hay. He added more to her burden and lashed at her again. She ran just as easily as before. Seppela grinned at the man who was standing outside the pen, watching.

Seppela finally caught Tamara and took off the ropes, leaving her loose without a collar. Watching from the porch, Balto felt pride and pity surging in his heart at the same time. He was glad to see that she had inherited the sled dog's willpower and strength, along with the wolf's speed and stamina. What a shame her introduction to pulling had been at the hands of a cruel and merciless driver. Balto urged her silently to move closer to the gate, but Tamara stayed in the middle of the pen, panting for breath. Seppela opened the gate.

Faster than Balto's eyes could follow, Tamara suddenly streaked across to the gate, reaching it before it slammed shut. Seppela reached down for her but promptly jumped back, jerking his hand spastically. Tamara had bitten through the webbing between his index finger and thumb.

The other man tried to block her, but she easily avoided him, disappearing in the woods. Seppela ran to the cabin door and released Steele. The husky bolted out and followed the pup's trail. Balto raised an eyebrow at Steele's lack of limping. Then Seppela turned on Balto.

"That bloody pup of yours is just as vicious as you are. You're going to pay for that!"

Seppela went into the house to clean and wrap his hand. When he returned, he picked the whip off the ground and punished Balto for Tamara's deed. Seppela's musher friend rode off after Tamara and Steele as Seppela started beating Balto with the handle of the whip. The man came back with Steele on the sled and no sign of Tamara, which brought Balto a tiny bit of relief. The man protested to Seppela's treatment of the wolf-dog and led Seppela into the house, leaving the dogs where they were.

Snowball, the white malamute, slipped out of her harness and trotted up to where Balto lay.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her brown eyes full of sympathy.

Balto looked up at her, but couldn't answer.

"Of course, how silly of me." Snowball blushed. She licked his shoulder briefly before turning to leave. She brought back a pan of water.

"This was put in my kennel a few hours ago. It's not very fresh, but it's wet."

Balto nodded briefly and just managed to poke the tip of his tongue out of the muzzle to soak it in the pan.

Snowball watched him for a moment. "This might get me in trouble, but I'm willing to risk it."

She tugged one of the straps off his chin so he could open his mouth further. Balto smiled weakly and took his first drink in 48 hours. When he finished, Snowball lifted the strap back in place so Seppela would remain in the dark. She took the pan back to her kennel and returned to her place in front of the sled team, slipping into the harness.

Panting on top of the sled, Steele glowered at Snowball but, for once, said nothing. Kaltag and Nikki murmured to each other but a glare from Snowball stopped all the chitchat. The other sled team stayed silent, taking the moment to settle down for a respite. The men walked out a few minutes later and went to the teams. The newcomer's sled was unloaded and the dogs were fed and watered.

Seppela helped his friend carry something big and flat to the porch and lay it down near the door. They brought more pieces that looked like fencing and fastened them to the flat object. As Balto watched, a cage took shape in front of him. His heart sank for he knew who was going in it.

Soon, Seppela grabbed Balto's chain and dragged him toward the cage. He tried to break away from the man, but his weak effort was wasted. He found himself inside within moments. The other man poked a stick with a hook connected to it through the bars and pulled the muzzle off. Then both men hefted the cage down to the waiting sleds. Seppela shouted at Steele to get out of the way as the cage was set on the stranger's sled. Once it was secured, Balto was given a long dead fish for a small meal. He sniffed it disdainfully, but ate it out of necessity. Steele hopped onto his master's sled and the men took their places. Both teams were driven into action and Balto was taken away to an unknown fate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamara watched from the woods. She had zig-zagged back to the cabin and hidden inside a storage shed to wait. She saw the construction of the cage and some of Balto's abuse, but had wisely kept her cover. After everyone left, Tamara stepped out and stood still, bewildered. Her nose still smarted from the whipping she had gotten earlier and her muscles were sore from pulling weight behind her, but she knew she had to do something. But what? Follow her grandfather and look for an opportunity to set him free, provided that she didn't get caught herself? Go back to Nome and rally a search and rescue? Or go home, to the island where the rest of her family was, pretending nothing had happened since there was really nothing she could do for Balto except save her own hide? But that would be selfish and foolish. No, the best thing to do would be to let the others know. At least they might have a better idea of how to help. Sighing, Tamara turned and trotted in the direction of distant Nome.

* * *

A few hours later, Balto started to understand where he was being taken. The teams passed a few other teams that had similar cages on board and giant dogs slamming in their traces. Next, the smell of fire, masked by the heavy musk of frightened and angry dogs and sweaty men drifted on a cool breeze. Then Balto saw a barn with numerous sleds parked outside and men's voices mixed with barks and howls and whines. Once their teams pulled up, Seppela called out to the noisy crowd inside, announcing, "Come one and come all! See the most famous halfbreed in Alaska! The tough, the fast, the one and only Balto of Nome!"

The shouting stopped instantly and a sea of ragged faces surged out to meet Seppela and his friend.

"What do you mean you've got Balto? The whole english-speaking world knows about him!"

"I thought he was a malamute!"

"He's not as big as I thought he'd be."

"What kind of animal is that? That's not a dog!"

Seppela grinned fiercely.

"You're right. It's a wolf-dog. And he's meaner than the wild'uns 'cause he's been around people too much! He started by attacking my dogs in the middle of the night in their sleep. Killed one and maimed the leader! Without so much as a scratch on him!"

This caused the men to jabber for several moments, then one spoke up.

"I say we see how tough he is! Throw him in the ring!"

"No, put him in the pulling contest. If he brought a box of medicine through a blizzard, he should be able to break a sled out of the ice."

"Gentlemen, please." Seppela's quiet accomplice spoke up. "There's no reason to argue. Why not do both?"

More voices talked this over.

"No dog could take the beating on his muscles one moment and a beating on his hide the next. Not even our strongest malamutes have made it in a fight after a weight contest. That'd be suicide!"

"He's a convicted killer and a wild halfbreed. If he dies, we have fun watching. If he lives, we'll have even more fun betting. Either way, he's going to make someone rich!" Seppela growled with pleasure.

The men agreed and Balto's cage was lifted in the air and passed through the crowd to an area of smooth open snow. A sled waited with one set of traces and two 50 pound bags of flour on top. Balto was coaxed out of the cage by arms reaching through the door and sticks and rifles poking him from the rear. He staggered out into a wave of strong arms and hands and was held in place while a harness was fitted around him. Then Seppela tied a rope around his neck and led him to the sled. He was hitched to it and the crowd backed away, giving him plenty of room.

Seppela yelled at Balto and brought his whip crashing down on his back. Balto lunged in pain and desperation, but didn't make any progress. Half of the crowd jeered at him, saying he was a wimpy little runt and laughing over how anybody could think something like him was a hero. Steele watched from the sidelines with his teeth bared in a twisted smile. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star wove through the crowd to watch as well, but they were the only ones shouting encouragement.

Balto looked over his shoulder at the sled as he panted nervously. He saw that the runners were frozen to the ground and he knew he wouldn't be able to break it at a run. Maybe there was another way to tear the grip of the ice...

Seppela snapped the whip at Balto again, shouting orders and breathing curses while turning red in the face. Balto closed his eyes and envisioned his mother, seeing the fire in her yellow eyes and the glow of her snow-white coat. He tried harder, digging his claws in and putting all of his weight against the breastband. Still no movement on the sled's part. Aniu stared at Balto, neither encouraging him nor discouraging him from trying. He gritted his teeth as another lash rained down on his back, Seppela now shouting curses as well as demands.

Balto strained every ounce of his frame against the leather and heard a pop behind him. He stumbled forward as suddenly all the weight let go. He looked back and saw that the traces had broken but the sled remained. The men started offering opinions to Seppela, some saying Balto was too weak, others the sled too heavy, and still others saying that everyone else was wrong and that the leather was too thin. A chain was dragged forward and wrapped around the runners, with a smaller one connecting Balto to the sled. Balto took the time to catch his breath and rest in the snow, wishing his time would come to an end sooner than later.

Suddenly Balto pictured his past, with everyone he loved and every special moment flashing in front of his eyes. Strength returned to his legs and he stood back up. Then moments he longed to avenge popped into his head, most involving Steele. Balto's resolution hardened. The whip cracked one more time and Balto remembered the things Steele had said just recently. His comments about taking Jenna and his suggestion of assaulting Tamara...

With a roar of outrage and determination, Balto slammed in the harness, jerking at an angle. An angry cry rose from his throat and he jerked in the other direction. Pain surged through him, but a roar rose from the crowd as everyone yelled, whether they were hopeful he could do it or determined that he wouldn't. Balto repeated his actions, barely able to breath from the impact of his weight against the leather and chains. The third time he moved in the opposite direction from his starting point, he felt a slight give in the chain. Letting loose a raspy howl, he slammed with all he had left in both directions nearly simultaneously. The sled lurched from its hold with a loud crack and the wood groaned, steadily following him as Balto crawled forward. Like Buck in Call of the Wild, Balto picked up more momentum by the moment and soon flew down the track until he crossed a red powered line drawn in the snow. Unable to keep up the effort much longer, he slumped to the ground, breathless and fainting in pain. He barely felt the calloused hands of ecstatic gamblers who had won their bets as the harness was removed and he was hefted in the air, to be placed back in his cage. Even the cold metal of the floor pan felt soothing after all that work.

Seppela greedily counted a fistful of money before stuffing it in his pocket. He fished out a small coin purse from another pocket and betted that Balto would win the next fight after a rest. The men eagerly took on the gamble but one man quietly slipped away from the raucous crowd. A barrel-chested man with copper skin and glistening black hair. He stepped around Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Snowball, and the other adoring sled dogs to kneel by Balto's cage. Balto looked at him from under his eyelids.

"Greetings, my brother." the man said softly. "I know who you are and I don't believe you're a killer. You saved my nephew's life from diphtheria, and unknowingly, you've saved mine too. My nephew now runs the mail between towns with his team of dogs and the money he makes saves my family from having to pour every penny into getting food and blankets for all of us. We live better lives because of you. Here, this is all I have to give you in return, but I promise to come back. If there was a way I could break you out of here without getting caught, I would do it."

Balto accepted the meat he offered with a faint wag of his tail, but barely managed to chew it before passing out. The young man frowned and left the barn, returning with a handful of snow. He pushed the snow through the bars and reluctantly left. The sled dogs watched him leave and turned to encourage Balto to wake up. After ten minutes, he stirred slightly. The dogs told him to eat the snow before it melted away so he licked some up. A few minutes later, feeling a little better, Balto finished the snow and meat offering. Snowball rallied the dogs to bring in mouthfuls of snow so Balto could get rehydrated while some of the others searched for food scraps to bring him. About an hour passed before any of the men noticed the comings and goings of the dogs and tied them up. Snowball stayed out of their reach by going outside and watching through a window.

Soon Seppela stepped up to the cage.

"Time's up, Sleeping Beauty! You're on in five minutes! Gentlemen, vote for who you want to see; a wolf, a malamute, a husky, a shepherd, a bull dog, mastiff, or a mutt against the wolf-dog!"

The vote was cast by raised fingers and shouts while Balto's cage was hauled to the arena in the center of the barn. The cage was set down unceremoniously and the men moved to bring in a second caged dog. A long-haired malamute mix fixed its eyes hungrily on Balto and Balto gulped. How was he going to fight a monster with so much fur? If he tried to bite that dog, he'd choke!

The mongrel lowered its head, signaling it was ready for a fight and the cage doors were opened. The mutt tore across the pit before Balto moved a step and reached him in seconds. Balto hung back in the cage, but was prodded with rifle nozzles and poles until he clambered out. The mixed breed snapped in his face and Balto reacted by jumping on top of the cage. The men around him jeered and shouted their disapproval while several reached down to grab him. A spotlight momentarily blinded him and he stood in the circle of light, darkness surrounding the perimeter. His heart skipped a beat as he realized he was living his nightmare.

Suddenly the men caught Balto by his tail and threw him off the cage, pulling it out of the arena so he couldn't use it again. Balto landed heavily and felt the hot breath of the mongrel as it fell upon him. Balto started to give in, but a chord struck deep inside and he rolled promptly to his feet. The dog followed him, but Balto used his feet to carry him out of reach. The shaggy beast paused to pant after several minutes of infuriating pursuit. Then Balto took a chance and jumped on the dog's back, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and pulling him down.

The mutt snarled and roared, but soon lost his nerve as Balto held him helpless like a puppy. The dog whined. The startled men let loose a chorus of boos and cheers, egging Balto on. But Balto stepped backwards, letting the dog up. The mongrel responded by flying for Balto's throat, nearly knocking him off his feet as Balto met him with his shoulder. The dog grabbed what he could and used his superior weight and height to throw Balto across the arena. Balto hit the sand but once again regained his footing.

The men were wild with excitement and more bets were passed around. Balto sighed. He was more human than nearly all the men in the lot. Standing his ground, Balto stared at the advancing monster. He was neither willing to fight nor back down, but he would defend himself until something brought this madness to an end.

Suddenly the men flooded the room with jeers and shouts as the moment they'd been waiting for finally came. The mutt sprang for Balto's throat before Balto could cover it and struck, knocking him down to the floor. Balto gasped without even knowing fully what happened. He tried to lift his head, but the mongrel pinned him with a paw and greedily sought to end him. Balto looked around the room wildly, only to find Steele directly across from him, clearly enjoying the moment. Balto's rage surged up and he rolled his legs under him, pushing up under the dog's belly and throwing him sideways. The force made the dog lose his grip on Balto's skin and necklace.

The moment the mutt landed in the sand, Balto reached him and bared his teeth over the dog's throat, growling fiercely. The giant dog stared up at him for a moment and finally realized he was beaten. The dog did the most courageous thing he could have done: he bared his white throat to Balto with hardly a whimper. Balto stood over him for several long moments, his fur bristling and heart pounding. Then Balto surprised everyone further by letting his foe live. Even Steele dropped his jaw.

Seppela was the first to react.

"End it, now!" Seppela shouted at the unmoved wolf-dog. Balto slunk away from the dog, leaving him lying on the floor, humbled. Seppela cursed and jumped into the pit. "The gamble isn't over until someone dies! Kill him or I'll murder you, you filthy, flea-bitten mongrel!" Seppela swore at Balto. Balto only moved further in the opposite direction. "Insolent coward!" the man snarled and brandished a whip, knocking Balto's feet out from under him. The hybrid stayed where he had fallen, still refusing to honor the monster's demand. Seppela beat him as hard and cruelly as he could while the other men dragged the mongrel into his waiting cage. Seppela went wild in fury and started kicking and clubbing Balto with every blunt object he had. Finally, Seppela knelt by Balto and snatched the scruff of his neck, holding his head off the ground. He reached into his coat and drew out a revolver, putting the barrel to Balto's temple. Balto closed his eyes.

Suddenly a voice rang out above the commotion.

"I'll take him."

"No, he's finished." Seppela hardly even breathed as sweat dripped off his brow.

"I'll take him. How much do you want?" the Native American said, climbing over the arena wall and stepping closer.

"He's not for sale! He's caused enough misery for me to last a lifetime and I'm ending it now!"

"Then I'll save you the bullet." the young man held out a hand. "Is it worth spending one on something worthless to you?"

Seppela grinned manically, his eyes bulging in madness. "It'll be worth it to me, seeing this monster die in my hand!"

"So you can wash the blood off later? What are you going to do with him after you kill him? Skin him? He's not worth the trouble and his pelt's too scrappy to bring any profit. You can't just leave him here in the ring to rot."

"I'll...I'll...Alright, fine. Take him already! I don't want to look at this mutt any longer. Take him and do what you wish!"

"I will." the copper-toned man breathed, scooping Balto into his arms. Once the wolf-dog realized he wasn't going to die in Seppela's hands, Balto passed into a dead faint, well beyond fatigue. The jet-haired man laid Balto gently down on his sled and covered him with a blanket, stroking his head tenderly.

A few yards away, Snowball watched from behind the barn. Seeing Balto and the stranger, she sighed in relief and followed from a distance until she saw the team turn to a shed set back away from the trail. After witnessing the man carrying Balto into his home, Snowball ran out of the woods and across the frozen desert, heading for Nome.

Tamara stopped at a river and paced the bank several times. It looked too cold for a swim and too deep to wade across. She didn't see any other way of getting to the opposite bank though. Drained physically and emotionally, she turned and sought out a thicket to curl up in while she collected her strength.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Copyrights

_This last chapter was inspired by respectively by Jack London's "**Call of the Wild**" and James Oliver Curwood's "**Nomads of the North**." Both stories are old enough for the "fair use" policy to go into effect. I do not take credit for the scenes I imitated, but the rest of the story is mine._

_Micha, Bear Claw, Snowball, Kazan, Tundra and Tamara are my original characters. I don't mind the use of some of the names, such as Micha, Snowball, and Tundra, as these are all common ones. Another note, Kazan is named after a river in Alaska.  
_

_Juneau and Denali are names I gave to Aleu and Kodi's unknown siblings since Aleu and Kodi are named after Alaskan islands. I used the most unique names I could think of, so if there are similarities to other writings, that is entirely coincidental. Though they are not my original characters, I named Rosy's parents Mr. Harold Brown and Mrs. Anna Brown to give them more depth in the story, along with the mail team musher Mr. Simpson. Seppela was the name of the real Balto's original owner before Gunnar Kaasen, but his character is fictional and not based on reality. I only used the name because I figured he had to be Steele's owner if the movie has any base in real life. I think Steele is supposed to be an evil, egotistical version of Togo. _

_Of course, Balto, Steele, Aleu, Kodi, Jenna, and all the others are the property of Amblin/ Universal Studios and I hold no rights to them._


End file.
